A Harpy's Alouette
by M.Hunter Traubel Trainee
Summary: Set IN MMZ3. Harpuia wakes up to a strange noise caused by Alouette, and they must now keep what has happened between them a secret. However, Harpuia must face a battle between his morals and emotions. HarpuiaxAlouette, one-sided ZeroxCiel, LEMONS!
1. A Strange Noise

Hey all, it's time for another lemon. This is an idea I had for some time, and since I have recently taken to HarpuiaxAlouette, well, I figured I might as well write one of them. The setting is going to be during MMZ3, but it will deviate from the plot by quite a lot later.

This was originally up as 'Complicated', but after I took it down and rethought about it, well, now it's called 'Keeping a Secret'. The story is a bit more thought out and I'm making some changes to the story, but for right now, this is only the first chapter. Again, the pairing is HarpuiaxAlouette, with Alouette being in only her original body.

That being the case…

_**WARNING: **_There is PEDOPHILIA involved with this. If you are not comfortable, then LEAVE. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.

Also,

_**THIS IS A LEMON! THERE WILL BE SEX INVOLVED IN THIS CHAPTER. IF YOU ARE UNCOMFORTABLE WITH THAT MATERIAL OR ARE TOO YOUNG TO READ IT (LIKE THAT WILL STOP YOU), THEN LEAVE IMMEDIATELY!**_

_**YOU…HAVE…BEEN…WARNED…**_

**AND FINALLY,**

PLEASE DO NOT LEAVE REVIEWS THAT CRITICIZE ME FOR WRITING THIS. YOU HAVE READ THE WARNING AND YOU HAD A CHOICE TO CONTINUE. PLEASE DON'T SPEND THE EXTRA EFFORT TO CRITICIZE ME FOR WRITING THIS, I KNOW THE MORAL IMPLICATIONS AND I MYSELF DO NOT SUPPORT WHAT OCCURS IN THIS FIC.

With that out of the way, ENJOY!

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters presented here and I do not intend to make money off of this. They are copyright Capcom and I do not own Megaman either.**_

* * *

**Chapter 1: A Strange Noise**

A soft hum sounded against the empty silence of the maintenance lab, the maintenance bed working furiously to repair and heal Sage Harpuia. It had been some time since the Wind Guardian was brought back to the Resistance Base along with Zero, the two barely escaping with their lives from Omega. They had encountered the powerful warrior in the destroyed residential district, but despite their combined efforts, Omega, now housing the Dark Elf, easily overpowered them. Both fighters were injured, but just as Omega was about to deal the finishing blow, the operators were able to transfer them out just in time, bringing not only Zero back to base, but the heavily injured Sage Harpuia as well.

A light, tired sigh escaped his lips. Harpuia wasn't aware that he had been asleep with the grey, box-shaped visor over his eyes. The last thing he remembered after being transferred was the blurry image of several Resistance members crowding around him, just before his entire world went black. Since then, he felt nothing, saw nothing, and heard nothing, his entire system having shutdown to input more power to the autorepair system. The guardian could only guess that it must have been hours, perhaps days since he had been knocked unconscious, and at the very least, he was glad the wracking pain and powerful numbness was gone. However, there was something that brought great shame to him. He had to get help from the Resistance, those pitiful mavericks who rebelled against Neo Arcadia long ago. As a former Guardian of the utopia, he battled against these reckless reploids for several years, and after each battle, he felt a strong sense of justice and pride, knowing that he was protecting the humans from mavericks who are surely endangering Neo Arcadia. Now, he was getting help from them, the very enemy who he had sworn to destroy. In addition, Sage Harpuia was stripped of his rank and position by none other than Master X himself, essentially branding him, his brother Fefnir, and his sister Leviathan civilians of Neo Arcadia with no power whatsoever to protect the people. It disgusted him to think that the three of them, the sons and daughter of their father and master, were disposed of like garbage for some insane madman.

The cumbersome visor showed several images on the screen, the main one being a wire-frame diagram of his schematics with a forest green number on the left side, depicting his recovery status. 70... 'Can't go any slower, can it?' Harpuia mused to himself. Nevertheless, he remained still in the maintenance bed, allowing it to do its work. He really didn't have much of a choice in the matter. With his systems functioning only at 70 capacity, not to mention that he was greatly outnumbered by the Resistance and that Zero was present in the base, he should remain cooperative. The leader, Ciel must still be issuing guerilla attacks on Neo Arcadia, and while the sage felt regret in the fact that he couldn't do anything, he figured it was for the best. From what he had known, Ciel wasn't a bloodthirsty murderess or criminal, she was a kind hearted girl who was merely caught up in the tide of events. For all he knew-

"Mmm…"

Harpuia suddenly stiffened. What was that? His audio sensors quickly picked up a strange sound within proximity, something like a moan…

Pant…Pant…

"Oooh…"

The sage refrained from grunting. He focused on the noise coming in front of him, careful, and above all, suspicious. Someone was in the room with him. How had he not picked up this noise earlier? There was a quiet gasp from the foreigner, obviously an attempt to silence any noise, but it was all that gave away the position. Harpuia smirked. Ten o'clock from his position, that's where the noise was. He pushed the grey visor to the side and stepped off the maintenance bed, taking a moment to grasp his surroundings. As his vision cleared, his eyes noted features in the rundown maintenance lab, particularly the drab gray color scheme, the various tools lying about, the lack of chairs, and a single computer station by the door. His eyes soon focused on the source of the sound, spotting a single, solid table standing in the middle of the room. The sides were completely opaque so he couldn't see what was behind it, but the sounds, they were definitely coming from there. The moans, the pants, they were all coming from there, and as Harpuia continued to listen, he realized it wasn't from distress.

It was from pleasure.

A small blush came upon his features as he silently walked forward. The voice was definitely female, but it sounded…young…VERY young. He had no idea who in the world would be masturbating in the lab, especially when he was resting on the maintenance bed, but his curiosity was already piqued. Slowly, he made his way to the table, quietly kneeling behind it. The moans were now accompanied with quiet whimpers, the young girl probably stroking faster now.

Harpuia slowly straightened his body,

reached over the tabletop,

and peeked over the side…What he saw left him speechless, absolutely speechless.

"Mmmph…!" Alouette grit her teeth as her fingers touched that sensitive spot again. She was a little embarrassed earlier upon 'wetting herself', but to her surprise, it made things much better. The spot between her legs…oh…it felt much better…So...MUCH…BETTER…! The young reploid girl wanted to take her clothes off, her pink dress, the body hugging suit, everything…She felt so hot now. So hot and…OOooh…so wonderful…

This feeling…It was amazing…How come she had never known about this? Why did Ciel never tell her about this? Oh, it felt wonderful…It felt…

Alouette's head tilted back, her heavenly expression gazing upward. Her fingers continued to play with her special spot as she moaned, briefly pushing against the black fabric. That was when her blue eyes, gradually opening in shock of the 'force' of this feeling, spotted what looked like green wings poking from the top. Alouette instantly recognized those wings. They were a part of Mister Harpuia's helmet.

She immediately gasped and stood up, hugging her doll closely to her chest. Harpuia easily heard her footsteps as she made her way around the table and he knew that even with his speed he couldn't make it back on the bed in time. Acting instinctively, he straightened his back and turned to face the girl, unknowingly putting on an intimidating stare. Both were completely silent. The guardian, as he stared down at the girl, was running the scene again in his mind. He couldn't believe what he saw. This little girl, the girl who was constantly tagging along with Ciel, was pleasing herself behind a table while he was asleep. How the hell does she know this? Even though she is a reploid, how could she know of…_this _at such a young age? Alouette on the other hand, was scared. She knew what Harpuia was like, and she had heard the horrible stories of how he killed her friends and other people. The girl always wanted to shout at him for doing this, but right now, all she knew was fear, complete and utter fear. The longer she looked into his eyes and his penetrating stare, the more she wished it was just a horrible dream.

"What are you doing here?" He finally asked.

"I…I uh…" Her body quivered with fear and the warmth she felt only minutes earlier was suddenly absent from her legs. The intimidating stare only made delaying her answer feel even worse, but the girl couldn't find the courage to form the words she wanted, let alone figure out what to say. "I-I…I was…u-um…I mean…uh…" Her breathing increased, a sickening vision of Harpuia wielding a blade suddenly coming to mind.

Harpuia easily noticed the girl's body language. Alouette instinctively stepped back as he kneeled down, coming to one knee so he could look directly at her. She felt her fear slightly relieved when he had a softer gaze, but it was only _slightly. _Those horror stories were still in mind, and they sounded more real than ever now. "It's okay, calm down." He stated calmly. "I'm not going to hurt you, don't worry." He noticed the girl wasn't really listening, so he extended one arm and placed it on her shoulder, causing her to almost scream. She nearly stepped back but Harpuia held her firmly. "Just take a deep breath…" He inhaled, then exhaled. "Okay? Come on, deep breaths…" He gently massaged her shoulder, hoping to relax her and have her follow his example. It took a few seconds, but he noticed her hyperventilation begin to go away. "That's right, deep breaths…That's it…Just deep breaths and relax…" The guardian continued to lead her, still massaging her shoulder while she continued to inhale and exhale audibly. Finally, after about a minute, Harpuia released her, seeing the girl more relaxed than she was earlier. "Alright," He coughed. "I mean, okay…What were you doing here?" He asked again.

"I…I um…" Alouette quivered, her lip stuttering. "I'm…I'm sorry that I woke you up Mister Harpuia." She said hesitantly.

Harpuia exhaled, smiling lukewarmly. "It's alright, don't worry about it." He bit his lip. "…I feel much better now, so it's okay."

"I'm sorry." Alouette sighed, turning her head.

Harpuia paused before thinking of what else to say. Despite fully understanding what she was doing, he didn't want to delve into this subject just yet. If she knew exactly what she was doing, then it would be a rather embarrassing topic.

…

Come to think of it, he never got her name.

"What's your name?"

"A-Alouette." The girl responded.

"Well," He paused briefly. "It's nice to meet you Alouette." Again, silence. His mind was mentally arguing with him over a decision. One side wanted him to ask why exactly she decided to masturbate in the lab while he was here, but the other countered with trying to stay away from the subject, especially since it was just a little girl. He sighed and looked to the side, unsure of what to do, let alone say.

"…Are you going to retire me?"

Harpuia looked quizzically upon hearing the question. It took him for a moment to realize what she said, especially when he realized she was looking at him. "Of course not." He said with some shock. "Why do you think I would do that?"

"You're a Guardian." She answered. "Is…Isn't that what you do?"

Harpuia sighed. She had a point. "I only retire mavericks that are a danger to humans. It's my job to protect them and keep the peace in Neo Arcadia." 'At least…it was' he mused quietly.

"Then, why aren't you going to retire me?" She asked again. Before Harpuia could reiterate, Alouette continued. "Mama said that everyone in the Resistance is a maverick." She suddenly grew angry. "We aren't evil people Mr. Harpuia! We don't want to hurt anyone!"

The guardian was a little shocked to hear her outburst, but at the very least, he knew that she had calmed down. She might still be on edge about him, but at least it isn't up to the point where she couldn't speak. Nevertheless, what could he tell her? "Well, I won't hurt you." In his mind, he knew he was telling a bit of a lie, but he followed through with it anyway. "…Everyone here helped me, so I won't hurt them."

Alouette still looked at him with suspicion. "…Promise?" She held her right hand toward him, her pinky sticking out from her fist. She noticed the guardian look stupidly at the hand. "You're supposed to shake with your pinky Mr. Harpuia. It's called a pinky promise."

"Oh." Harpuia said, smiling lightly out of amusement. Here he was, talking with the youngest member (at least, to his knowledge) of the Resistance, and about to make an empty promise. While the guardian had changed his thoughts on the retiring of reploids, he still firmly believed that as long as Neo Arcadia or the humans were in danger, he had to protect them. The Resistance was still a threat to the city, and as long as they tried attacking, he had no choice but to defend Neo Arcadia against the reploids. Still, if it'll make her feel better…He wrapped his own pinky and shook it, somewhat awkwardly. "I promise."

A smile pulled on Alouette's face. He wasn't as scary as she thought; maybe they could be friends. "Thank you Mr. Harpuia." Her eyes opened up and she loosened the grip on her doll. "I'm glad you're okay. I was worried about you after Mr. Zero came back with you."

"Thank you." He said with a small smile. "Although, I still want to know, what were you doing here?" The question had never been answered, and now that things seemed to have gotten more comfortable, perhaps she'll answer. He had to admit he felt awkward about asking her this, essentially wondering why in the world she was pleasing herself here, but the fact that she was so young…He had to know…

"Oh…well…you see…"

* * *

(Several minutes later)… 

"Ahh…Ahh…!" Alouette moaned, trying her best not to move on the cold tabletop. She hugged her doll tightly as Harpuia's bare hands trailed over her body, his skin making contact with her black suit. The dress had been discarded over on the side, leaving the girl only in the black skintight clothing. It defined her body well, showing off her cute little frame which was void of any development. Alouette had the body of an eight-year old girl, so it was understandable for her flat chest and her small vagina…but even so, as Harpuia continued to stroke her, he couldn't help but feel some sort of attraction. His blush had grown brighter than before as he listened to her moans, his morals taking a backseat to his antics. Harpuia's left hand then made its way to her chest, gently taking the little doll from her hands. "H…Huhhhh…?" Alouette moaned, all the while looking through slits as her chest constantly moved up and down.

"I…" He paused, struggling to control his thoughts. Before, he was only doing this reluctantly, but now…now he actually wanted to continue, to go faster…but Harpuia knew better. He was a guardian, he had to maintain control. "…Move your arms, Alouette." The girl nodded and moved her hands off, revealing her tiny little nubs poking against the black fabric. With some hesitation, Harpuia's left hand gently covered both breasts, his hand barely large enough to do so, and began to rub around her flat chest, moving his palm over one hard nub while his fingers played with the other.

"Oooh!…Oooh…" The girl's eyes closed as the guardian changed his orientation, now playing with each individual breast with both hands. He was careful, careful not to harm her. A tiny jolt of electricity coursed through her small hard nipples, sending a pleasing tingle throughout her body and through Harpuia's fingers. She felt these jolts before while she was touching that spot earlier, but now that Harpuia was rubbing her chest, the jolts…they felt so much stronger. Alouette didn't know it, but her chest contained circuitry that generated small volts of electricity when she was sexually aroused. This had caused those wonderful feelings to be accentuated, all as those jolts made her body more sensitive and pleasing to both herself and Harpuia. She moaned loudly without restraint, enjoying the feelings that coursed through her chest. Oh, so wonderful. Mr. Harpuia's hands were working wonders on her, his hands moving, rubbing in little circles around her nipples…Oooh…So…Goood!

"Alouette…" Harpuia said worriedly, glancing at the door as he continued to rub and caress her. "…Please be quiet." He said quickly. His fingers now began to tease her stomach, making their way down to where her belly button was before climbing back up. Th…This was wrong…yet he couldn't bring himself to stop…He knew he shouldn't actually be enjoying this…but…he couldn't help but enjoy what he saw. Alouette, moaning and writhing from his touch…the sound of her moans as she felt pleasure course through her…He…He liked this, as much as he hated to admit it.

"S-Sorry Mist-aah…Har…Harpuia…" She moaned. She closed her eyes again, absorbing the wonderful feeling that she felt only minutes ago.

The guardian sighed. "Please…don't call me that…" He said. "Call me Sage…" The fact that he was doing this right now, he didn't want to hear 'Mister'. It made it sound like she belonged to him, that she was his property. She wasn't property, she was just a curious little girl, so just saying his first name will suffice for now. He continued to watch her, his eyes displaying a present hunger. His mind constantly told him that he should stop, stop before he really does lose control of himself, but at the same time, it told him to press on, give her what she asked.

"Aaah…Aaah…Oooh…S-Sage…" She moaned again, feeling his right hand touch the spot between her legs. The moist spot felt really uncomfortable on her legs…and all she cared about right now was removing this garment. It even felt like it was restraining the feeling from her breasts. "P-Please…" Alouette moaned. Faster than the eye can see, she grabbed at the zipper on her neck and quickly began to pull it down her body. By the time it reached her chest, the girl suddenly felt a hot pair of lips on her own. Her eyes shot open, staring into Harpuia's green orbs, but she quickly closed them. She didn't know why…but she enjoyed this, she enjoyed this kissing. To her dismay, it quickly ended.

"Let me Alouette…" He grabbed the ends of the suit around her chest and pulled it to the sides, allowing the girl to remove her arms. Alouette did so, pulling her arms out of the garment and opening up the skintight suit, revealing her bare chest and her cute, smooth stomach. The sage blushed upon seeing this, and as he pulled further down toward her core, he saw a cute pair of panties covering them. A small pink bow was tied on the front, the spot below it wet with her fluids. Alouette was flustered as well, but she raised her legs once the zipper ended just below her panties. Harpuia lifted her back gently and removed the suit off her back as Alouette kicked off the legs. She lay back down again, breathing heavily from arousal and the wonderful feelings that preceded it, wearing nothing but her cute panties and staring at the green sage.

Harpuia smiled hesitantly and removed his helmet. He set it gently on the floor and stared back at the little girl, his short brown hair impressed by the helmet. Alouette smiled as the hands crept back onto her body, one tracing out her legs toward her panties while the other climbed her stomach toward her chest. She moaned once more, the blush growing across her face. The jolts generated from her nubs traveled more freely around her body and when she felt Harpuia's hand over chest again, she screamed involuntarily. He followed up with light rubs and caresses over one breast, tending to it caringly as the other hand touched her wet panties, gently poking her. "Mmm…!" She moaned. Her chest continued to heave up and down at a rapid rate, all the more appealing for the green sage who continued his ministrations. "Ooh…S…Sage…!" She screamed.

At that moment, Harpuia came down once more and caught her lips, kissing her with an unknown passion. Alouette's eyes jolted open once more, but she instinctively grasped his neck and ran her hands over the back of his head, feeling his smooth, if not, impressed brown hair. She made a spasm and moaned into the kiss upon feeling the guardian's hand enter her panties, his fingers playing with her most private area. She couldn't believe how wonderful this felt, how…unbelievable this was. At the same time, Harpuia's mind seemed to encourage him, having beaten his morals and commanding him to finish up while he had the chance.

KER-CHUNK!

Their eyes immediately shot open upon hearing the locks disengage. They both stared at the large steel door, the red lights beginning to flash. Almost instantly, Harpuia felt burning shame for what he did, but all he cared about was Alouette. "Oh no…" He glanced over at her. "Hide!" The girl immediately grabbed her suit and jumped off the table as Harpuia hastily pulled on his suit, vest, gauntlets, and helmet while running toward the maintenance bed. He swiftly fixed his helmet and adjusted his gauntlets, then grabbed the box-shaped visor and placed them over his eyes once more. At the side, Alouette poked her head from behind the table at the door, watching nervously as the lights flashed blue. The door opened, and just before she pulled her head behind the table, the girl easily saw Zero and Ciel before the threshold.

"Are you sure you want to see Harpuia right now?" Zero asked, walking alongside the nervous Ciel.

"I want to make sure he's coming along okay." Ciel answered. "Harpuia suffered worse than you did, so I want to make sure he's okay."

"You're still planning to ask him if he'll fight with us?" Harpuia felt a slight twinge. Now they want him to fight for THEM, AGAINST Neo Arcadia?

"Yes. Harpuia's the only guardian with us right now, and he's probably the only one I can trust." Ciel answered. The guardian listened as their footsteps came to a stop. He felt a very, very ominous presence before him, obviously because the two were standing right in front of him. Tense silence filled the room, all as Harpuia tried his best to remain still and pretend to be asleep while Alouette tried her best to remain silent, watching from the side of the table. "….It looks like he's still asleep. We can come back later Zero."

"Yeah, good idea." The guardian felt a wave of relief strike him, but he couldn't shake the feeling that he was still being watched. Suddenly, he heard the red reploid speak. "He must be having a good dream." There was a hint of smugness in his voice.

"…What makes you say that, Zero?"

"Look, his face is all red." Somewhere in his mind, Harpuia knew that Zero was pointing, perhaps even jeering at him and his blushing face. Hell, he didn't even realize that his face felt hotter than usual until that crimson warrior pointed it out.

"Oh wow, you're right." There was a brief pause and some footsteps. "And his health reading is at 90 now…It was only 60 hours earlier…"

Zero chuckled. "He must be dreaming about Leviathan."

Harpuia made a strange throaty noise upon hearing the mention, struggling to remain still and not jump out of the bed and strangle Zero. Of all the things heard, WHY in the world would he say-

"What makes you say that?"

"I've heard some things while I was on a mission in Neo Arcadia. Some of the guards were talking about how Leviathan and Harpuia might actually be a couple…" He scoffed. "I guess they were right."

"…But Zero…aren't they supposed to be siblings?" There was only silence, all while Harpuia's face grew a deeper red. He could only assume that maverick nodded with a stupid grin on his face. "…That's…well, I suppose, if they really do…"

"Yeah, I know. I feel the same way about this. Hmm?"

"What? Hey, the number spiked again! Now it's at 95!"

Zero huffed. "Must be a good dream. I guess we should leave him alone then."

"Yeah, good idea." The footsteps returned but they gradually began to fade, signaling that they were heading toward the door. All the while, Alouette carefully watched them, the cool air of the room still tickling her nearly naked body. She tried to remain quiet as she watched, carefully slinking back to one side of the table to remain hidden. "Oh Zero, that reminds me…Have you seen Alouette anywhere?" Alouette froze, stifling a gasp. She quickly brought her legs against her chest and rested her head on the door, feeling her metaphorical heart pump against her chest.

"No, I haven't seen her lately."

"Oh, okay. I haven't seen her for the past hour or so, I'm worried." Alouette gulped but continued to listen, poking her head out to, thankfully, see Zero and Ciel's backs facing her.

"I'm sure she's alright. She won't go outside the base right? She's probably around here somewhere."

"Yeah, you're right. I'll go look for her later, for now, I really have to focus on this."

"I'm always here, Ciel. If you need anything, let me know."

"Thanks, Zero. But please, don't overexert yourself." Zero only remained silent. Alouette watched them walk toward the room, the door opening and closing once again. Once the door slammed and the lights turned red, she let out a sigh of relief.

"That was close."

"…I'm going to kill him if it's the last thing I do." Harpuia uttered quietly. He pushed aside the visor and jumped out of the maintenance bed. "Dreaming about my sister…Who does he think he is?" He asked rather loudly.

"…Sage," The voice broke his anger, and he immediately turned his attention to Alouette.

"S…Sorry about that." He sighed.

"No, it's okay." She ran up to him and hugged him, her arms wrapping around his thighs. "Thank you for showing me that."

"…" Harpuia was silent, contemplating to himself what had just happened the past few minutes…as well as struggling to keep his cock under control. "Y…You're welcome, Alouette…" He sighed, the shame still burning deeply in his mind. "Put your clothes back on." The girl nodded and as she began slipping her black suit over her skin, only one question ran through the guardian's mind.

_What am I going to tell Ciel?_

* * *

Well, that about wraps it up for now. I hope you guys liked it better than my previous one. I apologize for the unrealisticness of the situation (more because we know this would NEVER happen in the games), but please, don't flame me about this. 

Reviews would be greatly appreciated! And thank you for reading!

Also, big thanks to NeoSpearBlade who came up with the idea of the ending! I've got to say it was pretty helpful for the fic, and thus, he has my thanks!


	2. A Harpy's Temptation

Hey all, sorry for not updating this in a while. I've been pretty preoccupied with a lot of things lately, including devoting more time to my _**Mega Man Harpuia **_fic and my recent lack of interest in lemons. I won't say much more than that, so here's the new chapter.

I apologize for the lack of lemon in this, but the next one will be all that, heh heh. Sorry to bring your hopes up, but I thought this chapter was getting quite long. Anyway, enjoy you guys!

_**WARNING: **_There is PEDOPHILIA involved with this. If you are not comfortable, then LEAVE. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.

PLEASE DO NOT LEAVE REVIEWS THAT CRITICIZE ME FOR WRITING THIS. YOU HAVE READ THE WARNING AND YOU HAD A CHOICE TO CONTINUE. PLEASE DON'T SPEND THE EXTRA EFFORT TO CRITICIZE ME FOR WRITING THIS, I KNOW THE MORAL IMPLICATIONS AND I MYSELF DO NOT SUPPORT WHAT OCCURS IN THIS FIC.

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters presented here and I do not intend to make money off of this. They are copyright Capcom and I do not own Megaman either.**_

* * *

**A Harpy's Temptation**

_**The little skylark descended into an empty field, the gentle wind carrying her small body until she fluttered to a stop. Her small talons gripped the surface of the field as she gently picked at a small seed on the ground, plucking it in her beak shortly before downing the tasty morsel. She then looked about the field, remaining stationary as she turned her head this way and that. A beautiful chirp sounded through the air, only to be met by silence. She sang again. Silence once more. The skylark was alone. She hopped about the ground and flapped her dusty colored wings before landing in a patch of tall grass. The dusty skylark looked about once more, then, once satisfied that she was alone, she lifted her right wing and gently began to groom herself, letting out a quiet tweet with each pluck of an unwanted feather.**_

_**However, the little bird had not realized she had caught the attention of a nearby predator. Perched upon a dead tree, a large eagle, riddled with jet black feathers, watched with curiosity. As he saw her enter the brush of tall grass, the eagle spread his large wings and took to the sky. The eagle silently soared high above the field and circled around that patch of grass, waiting for the right moment. A normal eagle would've screeched proudly as it eyed its prey, but this avian was smarter. He won't alert the little skylark, not until it was too late. **_

_**He slowly began to descend from the reaches of the sky, still stalking the little lark veiled under the tall grass. High above him, puffy white clouds began to roll across the beautiful blue sky.**_

* * *

Ciel sighed as she stared at the large monitor overhead, taking note of the three red circles on a flat display of the earth. Neo Arcadia had just launched a full-scale assault, moving in from three different fronts toward the Resistance Base. At the rate they were mobilizing, they could reach the base in a matter of hours, and with the size of their forces, the Resistance would be overwhelmed almost instantly. Having refused X's offer to give him the Ciel System, Ciel, along with the rest of the Resistance, were branded as mavericks. Under X's orders, Neo Arcadian forces were on their way to eliminate the opposition, as well as all those who opposed them.

"Ms. Ciel, the Neo Arcadian army from the Forest of Anatre has slowed its advance." Rouge, the senior operator informed.

"Readings from the other two fronts indicate no decrease in mobilization. Our forces in the desert and tundra have not yet encountered the Neo Arcadian armies, and they are showing no signs of slowing down." Jaune, the junior operator stated.

Ciel paused. If the forest was the only front that was showing significant slowdown, then that must mean Zero has already broken through their lines. "Zero…" She uttered, bringing her arms closer to her chest, almost like an embrace. "Please be careful."

_**BEEP BEEP…**_

The commander turned her head upon hearing the double beep from the door, biting back a gasp once she saw Harpuia step over the threshold. He slowly walked toward the commander while the two operators watched from their consoles, but a quick intimidating glare forced their attention back to the computers.

_**98…97…**_

Harpuia stopped before Ciel, the reploid standing at least a head taller than the young human. There was a tense silence; save for the clacking keys and blipping beeps echoing within the room. "…Harpuia," Ciel started "…how are you feeling?"

"Fine."

"Oh…Okay." She tried to maintain eye contact, but slowly turned her head from his gaze. Besides the fact that he stood a head taller than her, the young scientist knew Harpuia's reputation. His unofficial title as 'Terror of the Skies' was strongly prevalent among the Resistance members. Numerous reploids had lost their lives to him even when he was outnumbered nearly 20 to 1. The lucky few, such as Cobalt, had managed to hold out until Zero rescued him, but even after that incident, his survival only seemed to secure Harpuia's fighting prowess and his ruthlessness in battle. Only Zero could match Harpuia's battle ability, so it was the equivalent of a death sentence if anyone else encountered him on the battlefield. However, from Zero's account, Ciel knew that Harpuia was…"different". His viewpoint wasn't the same as either Fefnir or Leviathan's. He didn't fight because he enjoyed it; he fought because he had to. Perhaps then, he could be persuaded to help them, fight for the peace that both Neo Arcadia and the Resistance wanted.

_**89…88…87…**_

"…What has happened since I was brought here?"

Ciel looked up. "What?"

"What has happened since I've been here?" Harpiua repeated.

Straight to business…She should've expected as much from him. The scientist cleared her throat and looked at the monitor; at least it was away from his eyes. "Neo Arcadia has just initiated an all-out attack on us."

"What?"

Ciel sighed. "I just spoke with Copy X. He tried to negotiate with me on a means to end the war." She paused. "He…He asked me to hand over the Ciel System so they could combine it with the Dark Elf. According to Weil, it would be able to solve the energy crisis and give enough energy for all reploids and humans."

"…But you didn't give it to them." Harpuia easily surmised.

"…I'm sorry. I know how much we want to see this war to end-"

"Good." Ciel glanced back with surprise, seeing the guardian's steely expression as he stared at the large monitor. "You don't trust him, and I don't either."

_**79…78…77…**_

"Harpuia?" She asked questioningly. Was he really…?

The guardian sighed. "I've lost my faith in Master X…After what he has done; I don't trust him any more than you do." He paused before letting out a huff. "He entrusted that Weil with military relations over us…He discarded us like we were just scrap metal…and to send a missile into a residential district…" He tightened his fist. Confusion, sorrow, anger, and most of all, wrath toward Weil swam in his mind. How…How could the idealistic Master X trust him, of all people?! Weil was banished for treason long ago, what made his Master think that he could be trusted after living for decades in exile?!

To give Weil the power of the Neo Arcadian military…to approve the launch of a missile to a residential district…and now…to wipe out the entire Resistance…even when peace was literally in Ciel's hands…How could Master X do this?

"I won't fight for him…After what he has done, I can't trust him…" He shook his head. "You made the right decision, Dr. Ciel." He regained his composure. "As much as I hate to admit it, I highly doubt giving Master X the Ciel System would have ended the war."

_**67…66…65…**_

Ciel was shocked. Even though she barely knew him, Harpuia must be suffering internally. To turn his back on his own Master, one whom he had served faithfully for several decades…Perhaps, peace does have a chance if he…she shook the thought away. No, she shouldn't ask him of this so soon. It's his choice, it is ultimately his choice to fight against Neo Arcadia, and she knew that decision alone was astronomical for Harpuia to make. "Harpuia, I-"

"Spare me the sentiments." He abruptly cut her off. "And even though I don't trust Master X, that doesn't mean I will fight for you. I have no interest in fighting for mavericks, and I will _**never**_ fight against the city I have sworn to protect."

Ciel paused, letting the words sink in. Even though she wasn't planning to bring that up, he must have figured it out. However, while it was expected…in her mind, she had still hoped that…no, it's okay. This was Harpuia's decision, and she will respect it. "…I'm sorry for what has happened."

_**50…49…48…**_

The sage was about to scoff, but quickly held it, releasing a tense exhale instead. "Where is Zero?"

"Uh…I believe he's in the Forest of Antare."

"…I see." Another tense silence hung between them as the sage stared at the large monitor, contemplating.

_**43…42…41…**_

Ciel paused, trying to think of some way to open Harpuia up, or at the very least, lower the tension. "I um…I promise you amnesty while you are here Harpuia. You won't come to harm while you are with us." The guardian didn't even look her way. "That includes Zero too! I'll tell him not to-"

"It's fine."

Ciel stopped. "Hmm?"

"I don't intend to prolong my stay here, it won't be necessary." Harpuia stated.

_**28…27…26…**_

The scientist's eyes widened. Was he really thinking about…?! "Harpuia, you can't go back to Neo Arcadia in your current condition! The moment you transfer there,"

"I never said I was leaving immediately, Dr. Ciel." He stated sharply. "I only said that I don't intend to stay here longer than necessary." The sharp sting of shame stung anew as he finished that statement. After all, he still had to talk with her about Alouette. The little girl was growing up, and after what had transpired, she was opened to sexual gratification. The guardian himself held the strongest source of blame, but that didn't mean the scientist was free from it either. She…No, he held the blame. It was his fault as being the main proponent to her sudden impurity. He had discarded his pride and honor by pleasuring a reploid under the age of consent, unbelievably willingly. And, to his own horror, he enjoyed it. The way his fingers touched her soft skin, his tongue caught the scent of chocolates and strawberries, and how her body, despite being only the human equivalent of eight, was…The guardian shoved the thought away. No…He shouldn't think of her this way. He won't think of her this way! He had taken her childhood, he committed a crime.

He had raped her.

_**10…9…**_

Ciel looked back at the monitor, the beeping and clacking keyboards seeming to soothe her, albeit slightly. Standing next to the green guardian was still intimidating beyond measure…but, perhaps, if he won't physically help, maybe she could get some information instead. Her head perked up. Wait, that's right. The Resistance has little knowledge about Dr. Weil, the hideous old man who was X's new confidant. Besides Ciel, the entire Resistance had a mutual wave of distrust about that Weil. Despite his stated intentions, reploids have openly stated throughout the base they could sense his treachery just by looking at his old red eyes. The scientist had dismissed it for mere speculation and perhaps stereotyping, but in her heart, she felt the same way. "Harpuia, do you happen to have-"

_**2…1…Now.**_

"Mama!" Ciel turned her head and instantly smiled upon hearing that voice, her surrogate daughter Alouette. The door closed behind her as she ran toward her, hugging the neko doll close to her chest all the while.

"Alouette!" Ciel instantly bent down and hugged her, inwardly breathing a sigh of relief. "I was so worried about you. Where were you?" She asked as she looked into her innocent blue eyes.

"I'm sorry Mama. I was talking with Grandpa Andrew." She lied.

"Andrew?" Ciel asked quizzically. That's funny, Alouette never liked listening to Andrew's stories. As interesting as they were, she had always found them boring, and it didn't help much when he skewed off on various tangents.

"Mm-hmm! He told me a _really _interesting story! I thought I would get bored, but I liked it!" She responded happily with a smile, but her young blue eyes betrayed her statement.

Ciel noticed the discomfort in Alouette's expression, her blue eyes concealing some kind of fear. "Really, what was it about?"

Alouette's eyes widened. Uh-oh! "Um…Oh, it was about…um…" She looked away. Think! THINK! What did Grandpa Andrew talk about?!

Harpuia cursed inwardly. "And _**who **_is this?" He asked sharply, taking a step forward. Ciel instantly turned her head while Alouette let out a yelp, taking a few steps back. She hadn't expected Sage to use that tone, was he mad at her? Did she mess up?

Wait…Just as Ciel turned and began to stand up, Sage gave her a nod. A nod…Oh, that's right! "M-Mr. Harpuia!" She screamed.

"Alouette, it's okay." Ciel turned her head, hoping to calm her down.

"Who is this, Dr. Ciel?" Harpuia asked.

"I'm sorry. Alouette, come here." She turned her head and extended her arm, opening a reassuring hand. The girl noticed the reploid's hesitation. "It's okay, Alouette, I promise, he won't hurt you."

The young reploid looked at the guardian, seeing him give another nod. Okay…She gently reached for Ciel's hand and stepped over, holding her mother's hand all the while. "Harpuia, this is Alouette. She was a reploid I rescued several years ago from a retirement facility."

"…I see." He stared down at the little girl, sending a strong shiver up her spine. Despite the fact that Sage was helping her get past Ciel, Alouette was still intimidated by him. Even though she knew he was a nice person, he can still be very scary. "…Nice to meet you." His tone was still rough.

Oh, the secret phrase! The young reploid suddenly grew angry and glared at the guardian, at least, she tried. "Hmph! I hate you!"

"Alouette!" Ciel said with shock.

"How could you kill so many innocent people?! I hate you Sa- I mean, Mr. Harpuia!" She suddenly tore away from her mother's hand and ran past them to the other side of the room, disappearing into the hallway shortly after. For a brief moment, an uncomfortable silence saturated the room, with only the beeps of the monitor breaking the void.

"I…I'm sorry." Ciel started, trying to hide her own shock at Alouette's outburst. "She's normally not like this."

The guardian maintained a straight expression, inwardly breathing a sigh of relief. "It's alright. I can understand why she has so much animosity toward me."

"Please, forgive her."

"It's fine." He paused. "Anyway, you were saying?"

"Huh? Oh! Um…Harpuia, I'm sorry for asking you of this, but do you have any information about Dr. Weil?"

* * *

Alouette let out a relieved sigh as she flopped onto her bed. "That was close." Ciel had nearly seen through her lie. If there was at least one thing that she knew about her daughter, it was that Alouette could NEVER sit and listen to Andrew's stories all by herself. Whenever her mother or another member of the Resistance was with Andrew, she would stand or sit and pretend not to be bored, but when she was alone, the first chance she got, she would sneak away from him to do something else. While the scientist was upset at her surrogate daughter's actions around Andrew, she sympathized with her quite well. Although the old reploid's stories are actually interesting and even heartwarming, he had a tendency to babble and veer off topic often, not a good thing for a young reploid who emulated the mentality of an eight year old girl. However, Ciel did tell her that when she was mature, she would be able to listen to all of Andrew's stories and like them, perhaps even ask some questions about them. However, for Alouette, that seemed like a long ways away. It's not that she disliked Grandpa Andrew, in fact, she felt bad for him to continuing talking even though she was not there, it's just…his stories…they were so boring.

_**BEEP BEEP!**_

Alouette gasped and quickly sat up, hugging her doll closely against her chest once more. Her eyes widened as the door began to rise, but upon seeing the first hint of green, she relaxed her body. "May I come in?" Harpuia asked her. He easily took note of her body language…she must have been expecting Ciel at first.

"Oh, sure!" Alouette answered. "Come in!" She watched as the guardian stepped into the room, the door slamming closed behind him.

"Ciel asked me to make a file for Dr. Weil, so I'll be working on this computer for some time." Harpuia stated as he walked over to the database, pulling up a seat along the way.

"Huh?" The girl looked quizzically. "But I thought you told Mama that you won't be helping us."

"I'm not. Weil has no loyalty to Neo Arcadia, so I don't have any obligation of hiding any information about him." Sage answered.

"…But doesn't that mean that you're still helping us, Sage?"

Harpuia opened up the Dr. Weil document, pausing briefly to reflect on Alouette's question. "No. This is just information to use as the Resistance wishes." He began to add more information to the short file. "Like I said, Weil has no loyalty to Neo Arcadia…so I'm not betraying them by giving them this information."

"…Oh, okay." The girl was still confused over what exactly Sage was doing, but she decided to leave it alone. Weil…He was a bad man, and she knew it. Sage though, he was a good person, a good reploid, someone she could trust. Even though he had killed so many people in the past, he really doesn't seem like a bad reploid. Much to her surprise, he was very smart, and he didn't seem very scary after she talked with him at the lab. "Um…Sage?"

"Hmm?"

"Did I do good?" She asked

She must be talking about getting past Ciel. "Yeah, you did fine." He answered.

"Oh, alright." She responded. Alouette still questioned the idea of lying to Mama, but for now, she'll trust Sage's judgment. As she shifted her position, she suddenly felt a cool, damp spot between her legs. Oh, that's right; she hasn't changed since Sage showed her that. Alouette didn't have a spare set of clothes with her while she was in the maintenance lab, so she had to wear the same panties, suit, and dress before she left the room, even though the spot between her legs had soaked her underwear and part of her suit. Silently, she stepped toward the closet and dresser and began to pick out her clothes.

Harpuia hadn't realized this. Despite the fact he had keen senses as a battle reploid, he didn't catch the sounds of bedroom furniture or the removal of fabric. He had focused nearly all of his efforts to improving that file, one which had barely been a paragraph minutes ago. The guardian moved onto another section detailing some of Weil's research, including what history he knew about the Dark Elf and the madman's previous exploits regarding reploid rejuvenation. His fingers clacked against the archaic keyboard as more and more words were added onto the screen. His mind scavenged the depths of his memories and own files for what he knew about Weil, but the entire time, he hadn't realized Alouette never left the room. "Hmm…" He stopped and looked over what was added, the document spanning about a page now.

"Mmm…" An audible moan suddenly sounded behind him.

With a gasp, Harpuia whirled around, and much to his surprise, saw Alouette, the girl standing with her back facing him and wearing nothing but her wet white panties. "Alouette!"

"Aaah!" The girl instinctively jumped but quickly recomposed herself. She instinctively covered her chest and turned head, but after spotting the guardian, she hesitantly moved her arms down to her stomach. This shouldn't be a problem right? After all…Sage saw her naked already…It was nothing to be ashamed of…right? The girl noticed that the green guardian had already turned back around, seeming to focus on the document.

"Sorry…" He sighed. Why didn't Alouette leave the room? No, how come he hadn't realized that she hadn't left the room? He shook his head to get the image out of his mind. No, he's not going to sink this low, not again. She had shocked him once when she told him what she saw, and he had shocked himself when he committed that crime in the lab. No, he wasn't going to let that happen again, never again… "I didn't realize you were still in here."

"Oh…it's okay…" She looked down at her feet, her long blonde hair stretching down her back. A blush was starting to take form on her cheeks, and while she was reasoning with herself that she shouldn't really be embarrassed to be almost naked in front of Sage…why did she feel this way? "I uh…I have to change…"

Sage kept his eyes fixed on the monitor. "I understand…Hurry up." Again, he shoved away the urge to turn his head. No, he was not going to stare at her. He was not going to repeat what had happened last time. Harpuia dug through his internal files and input more of what he knew about Weil. He constantly shoved away more of those degrading thoughts and typed incessantly on the archaic keyboard, intentionally making some typos in the file just to keep his mind focused.

"Oooh…"

The guardian suddenly stopped. Another moan…was she?

"Mmm…Aaah…"

There was panting now, deep panting as if the girl had just run around the entire base.

"Oh…Aaah…"

The images began to reform in Harpuia's mind. Despite the fact that she was standing behind him, he dared not turn his head. However, his mind couldn't help but fantasize. Little Alouette, sitting on the small bed, her small fingers rubbing her panties, her tongue visible from her open mouth as she felt the pleasure begin to overwhelm-

"Mmm!"

Harpuia bit back a gasp. "Stop." He didn't he realize that he himself was panting, the image of the young girl arousing him.

"H…Huh?" The girl asked after a breath.

"Please, stop." He repeated, still not daring to turn. "Get dressed and leave."

There was silence, broken only by the pair's breathing. Harpuia continued to battle internally with his thoughts, his morals, and his growing arousal. The memories and feelings of what had happened last time were quickly coming back, and much to his disgust, the lust…the need to touch her small body again, was intensifying swiftly. No…No he can't think like this! He's a guardian! He is not a pedophilic maverick! He won't lower himself to that level; he has honor, valor, and dignity as a guardian of Neo Arcadia!

…

At least…he did…

"Sage?"

"Huh!" Instinctively, Sage turned his head to the left. He was instantly met by young blue eyes, and upon scrolling down, saw that the girl was almost naked, the cute panties, still wet, being her only garment. The urge to look away suddenly disappeared, the guardian captivated by the young girl's innocent, worrying eyes.

"…Is something wrong?" She watched his expression carefully, her eyes filled with concern.

Sage paused, still looking at the little girl in before him. How…How could this little girl cause him so much turmoil? How could something so natural as a girl's body cause such powerful shame and guilt to burn into an inferno? "…It's nothing. Nothing's wrong." He sighed and turned back to the computer, maintaining a steely expression while within, anguish and shame continued to burn.

"…You aren't going to tell me, are you?"

"There's nothing wrong, Alouette. Please, just let me work." He stated sternly. He resumed his typing and focusing back on the document, but his concentration suddenly broke when he felt gentle hands press against his inner thigh. Sage gasped sharply and instantly looked down, a reddish hue on his cheeks building from a sudden temperature increase. "Alouette!" The powerful shiver from the girl's touch quickly diminished, but before the guardian could say more, the young girl began to rub his thigh through the white skintight suit. That same shiver shot through him again, and as Alouette's hand began to move toward his crotch, Sage grit his teeth to suppress an unwanted moan. "A…Alouette…" He said roughly. "W…What are you…"

"This feels good, right Sage?" She asked hesitantly, stopping her hand movement. Sage did the same thing to her, touched her in this way when they were at the maintenance lab…Did this have the same effect on him as it did her?

The green reploid stared at her, struggling to form what exactly he wanted to say. "Y…Y…Yeah…" He wanted to say more, but for some reason he couldn't. When he looked into her blue eyes, he couldn't…couldn't say more than that for some reason.

Alouette smiled, caringly. "Okay." She began to rub him again, moving in that spot between his legs, over that green underwear like garment that covered his white suit.

"A-Alouette…" Sage stuttered, his breathing increasing once more.

"Please Sage, let me help you." She said innocently.

"I just want to help you."

* * *

_**The eagle silently landed just outside the patch of grass. He slowly stalked closer into the brush, pushing aside the stalks as he made his way toward his prey. The young skylark continued to groom herself, unaware of any threat; that is, until she saw the large feathers of a predator, poking above the grass.**_

_**The next thing she knew, a big, golden talon gripped the ground, and towering above her, was the large black eagle, his green eyes staring deep into her reflective blue eyes.**_

* * *

So, what's going to happen next? Heh heh, I think you guys know!

Anyway, hope you all enjoyed, and thanks for reading! Please leave a review!


	3. Rape of Innocence

The Rape of Innocence

Well, it's been a while right everyone? Here's the latest installment and the long-needed lemon for this story. I apologize for the long delay of this chapter. With my life coming to a new moment, and having to deal with laziness and my dynamic life outside fanfiction, I've really taken my time with this fic. Nevertheless, I hope you guys enjoy this next chapter! The plot I have planned is moving along smoothly, so although I can't give you a projected estimation of when the next chapter will be up, I hope at the very least you'll relax a bit knowing that I have the story planned out.

Anyway, enjoy the newest chapter!

_**WARNING: **_There is PEDOPHILIA involved with this. If you are not comfortable, then LEAVE. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.

Also:

_**THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SEXUAL RELATIONS AND ACTIONS BETWEEN AN ADULT MALE AND A FEMALE MINOR. IF YOU DO NOT WISH TO READ ABOUT SUCH ACTIONS, THEN DO NOT READ THIS. **_

_**YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**_

PLEASE DO NOT LEAVE REVIEWS THAT CRITICIZE ME FOR WRITING THIS. YOU HAVE READ THE WARNING AND YOU HAD A CHOICE TO CONTINUE. PLEASE DON'T SPEND THE EXTRA EFFORT TO CRITICIZE ME FOR WRITING THIS, I KNOW THE MORAL IMPLICATIONS AND I MYSELF DO NOT SUPPORT WHAT OCCURS IN THIS FIC.

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters presented here and I do not intend to make money off of this. They are copyright Capcom and I do not own Megaman either.**_

* * *

**The Rape of Innocence**

_**Without warning, the eagle let out a ferocious cry. With a powerful flap of his wings, he sent dust flying and the grass aside. The little skylark struggled to hold her ground, but quickly let out a painful cry. Sharp talons clawed through her feathers and frail body, and with each brown plume forcefully plucked from her, the skylark let out a harsh, pained cry.**_

* * *

An explosion. That was the only way she could have possibly described it. The powerful explosion that rocked her body, quaking from her fingers to her toes…It was amazing. How could something such as simply touching feel so good? Just by gently moving his fingers, Sage had caused her to almost scream with those wonderful feelings. It seemed so weird, but at the same time, it made her feel so good…and she loved it, every moment of it.

"Sage…" It was barely above a whisper, but he easily picked it up. The way she uttered his name, it sounded….blissful. Sage slowly moved his right hand out of her panties while pushing his left firmly against her chest, wanting to keep her from falling off his lap. A suppressed tickle ran over his chest as Alouette rolled her head upward, a heavenly smile on her lips. Her eyes slowly opened and locked onto his own, the smile broadening ever so slightly. "Thank you…" He was speechless. The words caught in his throat and his mind just shut down. He simply smiled, a strangely, unforced smile as he watched her eyes slowly close and her head droop over her chest. Soon, all he could hear was her steady breathing, the young reploid exhausted from her first climax.

He gently took her in his arms and walked to the smaller bed to his right. Caringly, he laid her on the mattress and covered her, the light blanket draping over her body. Alouette barely stirred upon feeling the cloth, the smile still on her face as she slept peacefully on her bed. Once finished, Sage simply stood where he was, his expression trembling while his mind battled with numerous emotions, all the while staring at Alouette's sleeping form.

"Oh Cain…" He uttered quietly.

"What have I done…What have I done?"

* * *

_"I just want to help you."_

_Harpuia simply stared as she continued her work. Alouette was using her entire right hand to massage his crotch, switching between moving her fingers up and down the armor to pressing her palm against it periodically. She moved carefully and gently, as if the very spot was made of a precious glass. The guardian gritted his teeth to suppress a moan, all the while gripping the armrests harder than before. His breathing had increased and a red blush was beginning to dominate his face once more. He forced his eyes closed once he felt another press against his crotch, releasing a low 'growl' with an exhale._

_"Hee hee…"_

_"Huh?" Harpuia instantly looked down. Alouette kept her right hand over his crotch while her left hand flew over her mouth, stifling her giggles._

_"…What's so funny?" He asked with a red face. She looked up at him briefly before she had to stifle another laugh. "What is it?" He asked again._

_Alouette took a deep breath and looked back at him, smiling. "You sound like a cat." _

_Harpuia stared dumbly. A cat? She was comparing him to a ca-"Grrr…" His eyes closed as he quietly purred, the shudder running through him again._

_Alouette giggled. "See?" She looked up at him, her eyes showing nothing but innocence and naivety. "You sound like a cat."_

_The guardian stared with amazement, and without even realizing, a smile began to tug on his lips. She…She truly was unaware of the severity of her actions. Alouette, the little reploid thought this was simply something fun, nothing controversial. He chuckled and gently ran a hand over her soft face, causing the girl to giggle silently._

_"Urrgh…" Harpuia growled through gritted teeth, flinching slightly. Again, Alouette giggled, there he goes again. Was this how Sage sounded when someone touched him like this? Growling and purring like a cat who was waking up from a nap? She moved over him again, and once more, she got the same reaction. A smile played on her lips as she began to move slowly, wanting to draw it out this time. She moved her hand in gentle, calm circles over the green 'underwear' as Sage continued to moan. His face continued to grow redder and started to pant a little louder than before. Ugh, if she kept this up…he was going to…_

_HISS…_

_"Ahh!" Alouette quickly pulled away upon hearing the loud hiss. She briefly felt something poke her hand, something hot and thick, and after recovering, she began to notice the large bulge between Sage's legs. "Sage…?"The girl moved closer toward the bulge, slowly extending her bare hand. "What's this…?" A sharp gasp entered her ears and immediately she looked up. _

_"Ohh…A-Alouette…"_

_"Hmm…" Alouette looked at the large bulge again, her bare hand resting against the odd shape. "…Hot…" She uttered, moving her fingers again._

_"Oooh…" Sage let out another moan. He was at the mercy of her touch. Every tap, every caress sent a bolt of pleasure surging through his body. His restraint faded further into nothing as he barely heard her words, his hands gripping the rests even tighter while struggling to avoid a spasm from his legs. Sage slowly opened his eyes as he looked at Alouette, the girl now staring at his crotch, hand still moving over his manhood, and realizing now that this bulge was giving more pleasure than before. Somewhere in his mind, his voice screamed at him. No…No, this isn't right! He shouldn't be in this position! How could he let himself go this far?! How could he have-?! _

_"Sage…?" Alouette glanced up at him, her face blushing as her hand remained on his armor. _

_The guardian panted, struggling to catch his breath. "…Yeah?"_

_"Um…C…Can I see…" She rubbed her thumb over it, rubbing him through his armor and suit. "…what's under this?" She finished._

_He was speechless. No…No! You shouldn't even think about this! Why are you-!_

_"Please?" She was doing it again, staring at him with those innocent, naïve eyes. Alouette's blue eyes locked onto his green orbs again, childlike curiosity brimming within. She…She really wanted to know…and she really...trusted him? "…Can I see it? …Please?"_

_…_

_"…Sure." He croaked. Slowly, he removed the gauntlets, vest, and crotchpiece, leaving him in only his boots and white suit. Then, with only a brief hesitation, he found the break at his neck and slowly pulled down, moving the folds of his suit away to reveal his light skin. Alouette's eyes never left his hands as she followed them underneath his suit, her panties growing wetter as more skin was revealed to her. She hadn't even realized those same feelings returning, the heat that nearly overwhelmed her. The girl had an idea what was under that spot between his legs, but was it…was it really…?_

_She gasped. "Oh…wow…" Standing right in front of her, almost before her eyes, was his thing: a strange, skin-colored 'tube' with a pink 'top'. It began to curl upward as Sage sat back down, now wearing only his white skintight suit just below his waist and his green boots. Coming toward the end of the maverick wars, new technology had been able to develop biosynthetic skin that could be cheaply produced. Each sample contained a large number of nanoprocessors and "nerves" that would quickly connect to the system of reploids, making it an equivalent to skin-grafting. Since this development, human-like phalluses have become a standard for all male reploids only decades before the end of the maverick wars, especially with a growing trend of human women dating reploid men._

_Sage closed his eyes as he gathered his thoughts. Guilt, shame, and humiliation had been utterly silenced in his mind. All he was thinking of now was what to do next, but that was quickly answered by another jolt from his cock. "Ooh…" His eyes shot open and again, he saw Alouette, almost completely naked, moving her hand over his member. Her golden hair cascaded down her back as she sat on her knees, one hand resting against Sage's inner thigh while the other clasped his phallus. "Mmm…"_

_By now, she had understood his moans were coming from pleasure, the kind that she felt back at the maintenance lab and when she poked the spot between her legs. "…Does this feel better, Sage?" She asked, looking up with another smile, void of any hesitation._

_"Y…Yeah…Mmm…" He moaned again, closing his eyes and smiling lightly as she squeezed. A quiet giggle entered his ears followed by another gentle squeeze. Was this…Was this what it felt like to be touched like this? To be at her mercy by a simple touch, craving for the moment that her gentle, delicate fingers would grant another shot of pleasure? Sage moaned again, panting heavily. She was stroking him now…Moving her hand up and down, up and down his member. By now, he had completely lost control of himself, and all he wanted was more._

_Alouette continued moving her hand gently over the tube, gliding her fingers and palm up and down below the head. It was weird to her…It looked so fragile to her eyes, something that she could easily break if she wasn't careful, but to her fingers, it felt harder than steel. A comforting warmth seemed to emanate from Sage's thing as she continued, growing warmer and warmer with each pass of her right hand. Occasionally, she even felt some tingling jolts from it, giving a pleasing little tickle to her hand. His moans entered her ears and she knew that it was making him feel better, the same way that she felt. However, she had no idea that she was pushing him so far, and she moved just a little bit faster, her palm now moving his over his entire length._

_"Ohh…A-Alouette…Ahh…" He couldn't believe how this felt, to be touched like this, by a young girl no less. The pleasure inside him was building, coming closer and closer to his inevitable climax. He closed his eyes and continued to breathe, inhaling faster and faster as the pleasure continued to build. Oh, so close…He was so…Unngh… "A-Alouette…I…I'm…" She never saw it coming._

_"Huh? Aaah!" She quickly pulled her thumb away as a strange, white liquid blasted out. Her eyes widened as the liquid shot out from the tube, but quickly shut them upon feeling it land on her face. She didn't want it to hit her eyes, and as she turned her head, Alouette could still feel the hot 'juice' land on the side of her face, trickling down the sides toward her chin. _

_"Huh…Huh…Alouette…" Sage breathed, his orgasm winding down. That feeling…It was unbelievable. It felt like a charged lightning bolt had just shot through his body, but instead of pain, it delivered pleasure, pure, raw, pleasure. The guardian opened his eyes as his body relaxed, sighing with relief and satisfaction. He easily spotted Alouette's cum-covered face between his legs, her hand still clamped around his phallus. Her grip had tightened considerably after the first shot, and while it enhanced the pleasure, it was now quite painful. He noticed she didn't stir, keeping her eyes closed as his cum continued to trickle down her face. "Alouette…" _

_"Hmm?" She turned her head, some cum sticking on her hair and dribbling down her forehead._

_He grunted. "Let go…That hurts." _

_"Oh!" She quickly moved her hand away, moving her opposite hand to clean aside some of the liquid on her face. "I'm sorry, are you okay?" She asked, now standing up._

_Sage let out a sigh, feeling another smile play on his lips. "Yeah…Thanks." He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. His body felt…at ease, as if he had just stepped out of a rejuvenating chamber._

_"Sage," she watched as the guardian pulled his head up and glanced at her. "Do you feel better?"_

_His expression faltered for a split-second but he quickly recovered, returning a smile to the young reploid. "Yeah…Thanks." Again, he sighed with satisfied relief, veiling his returning shame._

_"...Um, how did it feel?" _

_He pulled his head back up, seeing that Alouette now stood on her feet. "Hmm?"_

_"How did it feel?" She asked again._

_Sage bit his lip. "…Good." He stated simply._

_"Oh…that's good!" She forced a laugh after finishing, but soon found herself again in tormenting silence. The reploid sighed and looked about nervously. She quickly wiped the side of her face of the juice and soon after, began rubbing her forearms. Her eyes moved toward the floor and she looked away, silently contemplating._

_"What's wrong?" The guardian asked with concern. Alouette remained silent, still rubbing her forearms as she stood in only her panties. "A-Alouette, I…" He sighed, feeling his shame and guilt return full force. "I'm-"_

_"No, it's not your fault." She interrupted. "I…I was just wondering…Sage," Alouette glanced up at him, looking curiously. "Will…Will I feel that too?"_

_The guardian's eyes widened. She…She isn't…She doesn't…!_

_"It looked really good, Sage…" She stated quietly, blushing as she shamelessly moved her right hand toward her panties. "but…if I touch here…will I feel that too?" _

_No…No! Don't go any further! Sage Harpuia, this is too far! You are a guardian! You can't…_

_**I…used to be a guardian. **_

_Sage stared at the girl, her right hand now slipping past her panties. "Come here." _

_Alouette looked up. "Huh?"_

_The former guardian smiled areassuring smile. "Come here." He extended his right hand, but he saw that Alouette was still hesitant. "I promise I won't hurt you, Alouette."_

_Alouette blinked. Then, slowly, she walked closer and grabbed Sage's open hand. Immediately she felt herself pulled into the air, and just a second later, her bare legs rested against his clothed thighs. Alouette now straddled Sage, her legs on either side of him as she tried to keep herself balanced. Her eyes briefly gazed at his thing, still curling upward and dribbling with that strange juice. Was that similar to what she has? The 'juice' that came out of her special spot?_

_"Comfortable?" He asked._

_"A…A little." She replied, still struggling to balance herself._

_"Here, how's this?" He gently urged her off and grabbed her once more. Slowly, he sat back down in the seat, but this time, he held Alouette with her back toward him, so that she sat on his lap facing the same direction as him. Her pantie-covered core rested only inches away from his erect cock, her cascading hair tickling his bare chest. "Is this better?"_

_Alouette nodded, looking back. "Yeah. Thanks."_

_"Okay." Sage gently interlocked his hands over her stomach, letting out a long sigh as he gathered his thoughts. "Alouette…you can't tell Ciel about this."_

_"Huh? Why, Sage? Is it bad?"_

_He bit his lip. "…No, it's not bad. It's just…it's better if it is kept a secret." His thought process ran quickly. "She's a hard worker…I don't think we need to burden her about this, okay?"_

_Alouette looked quizzically. "But…wouldn't she want to know about this?"_

_Again, he bit his lip. "Yes, but…but let's wait until the right moment. If we tell her now, we may disrupt her."_

_Oh, that makes sense! Alouette smiled and nodded, Sage was right. Mama is really busy nowadays…she should focus on the war right now instead of this, it can wait. "Okay, Sage."_

_"Alright." He sighed internally. At the very least, he bought himself some time to think of an explanation…assuming no problems arise. "Alouette,"_

_"Yeah, Sage?"  
_

_"Just relax…okay?" Slowly, he moved his right hand off her smooth stomach and toward her panties. He tilted his head to the side for a better view, and slowly, his fingers played with the waistband. The young girl gasped as she watched Sage's fingers, briefly playing with the cute bow on her underwear before he slipped his hand inside. _

_"Ohh…" Alouette closed her eyes and shuddered, feeling that familiar twinge returned. _

_Sage smiled. He found the right spot. Now…he just needed to tend to it correctly. Slowly, he moved his hand deeper inside and began to tend to Alouette's pussy, letting three of his fingers become coated with her juices. The girl shuddered in his grasp and leaned further into his chest, her head curling upward. _

_"S-Sage…Ohhh…" She moaned again, her mouth open, the perfect opportunity for a...! She gasped and opened her eyes, seeing a glimpse of his emerald eyes before she willingly leaned further into the kiss. To her dismay, Sage quickly ended it._

_"Shhhhh…" He shushed her with a smile, all the while, moving his fingers under her panties. "Just enjoy it…" He continued to play with her core from under her panties, rubbing and teasing a little faster than before._

_"Aaah…Ohhh…" Alouette closed her eyes once more and pushed herself back as far as she could against him. Her hands clasped on her thighs while his free hand slowly scrolled up toward her chest, covering her developing buds and also keeping her from slipping. The pleasure, the feelings she felt, they were swiftly growing. This was so wonderful…So…unbelievable… "S-Sage…Ohhh…" She moaned again. Alouette moved a bit on his lap, feeling a stronger burst upon doing so. Soon, she began to move herself against his hand, humping against him to increase the pleasurable feeling._

_As she squirmed about in his grasp, Sage held her slightly tighter. He could feel her body temperature swiftly rise and her responses becoming more frantic. Her pussy now seemed to lead itself against his fingers, rubbing and humping over it for her anticipated climax. _

_"Ah…Ahhh…Ahhh…AHHH…!" She opened her eyes and nearly shot out of her seat. The pleasure was building fast now, and Alouette was trying to keep up with it. "Ohh…OHHH…! OHHH!"_

_Then, finally…it hit her. Alouette moaned loudly as she felt the pleasure hit its climax. It was her first orgasm from the hands of Sage Harpuia._

* * *

"What have I done…Oh Cain, what I have done…?!" He remained standing over her as she slept, the girl moaning quietly in her sleep. Harpuia was a criminal now. He took from her what could not be returned, and because of that, he is nothing more than a maverick. A sick, perverted, maverick.

A rapist.

_Why…Why didn't I stop? Why didn't I stop myself?! Damn it…You…You're supposed to be honorable! Someone to uphold the values of Master X! How could you do this?! How could you sink to this?!_

Despite his turmoil, he kept his expression steady. Harpuia closed his eyes and turned away from the bed, moving swiftly back to the chair. He zipped up his white suit and finished composing the last two paragraphs. He saved the file and quickly redressed himself with his green vest, gauntlets, crotchpiece, and helmet. Silently, the maverick approached the exit, but before exiting, he briefly glimpsed at Alouette. The smile was still on her face, a blissful, satisfied smile. Her body was easily defined under the sheets, and he could make out her curves and figure. Grr…Stop it! Harpuia turned away and pressed the switch.

_**(Ker-Chunk! Whirr!)**_

He gasped. His eyes instantly locked onto the engineer's visor of the reploid, the middle-aged man looking with a very stern expression on his face. However, at the same time, Harpuia could easily discern an emotion hidden underneath that expression…fear.

"…Harpuia," Cerveau stated . "…May I speak with you privately?" He asked with a steely expression.

"…Yes."

The door closed behind him as he followed the engineer into a private room, their footsteps echoing in the empty hallway.

* * *

_**Her cries slowly began to die as more and more feathers flew about her. The black eagle continued to pick and tear at her relentlessly, using his sharp talons to force the young skylark into submission. With each tear, with each slash, she felt closer and closer toward death, and soon, she fell to the side, completely limp.**_

_**The black eagle landed beside her and stared. It craned over her and gently prodded her with his beak. She was still alive. As the clouds continued to roll over the sky, the eagle took his catch in his talons and took off into the air.**_

* * *

Yup, that's the lemon I promised. I hope you guys liked it, and thank you for reading!

Please leave comments and constructive criticism!


End file.
